Tenerife Sea (So in love)
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Celebrating the fall of Hydra Jemma and Skye finally admit their feelings. Skimmons


_You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back_

_We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people who talk too much  
You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us_

_Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it's enough for me  
'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

_I'm so in love, so in love  
So in love, so in love_

It was their first celebration since taking down Hydra and everyone was looking forward to dressing up, drinking, and having fun; Coulson had given instructions to go out and gather certain things for the party and he told them to go get something to wear for the occasion. Hunter, Trip, Fitz, and Mack had all gone out together and bought new suits (or tuxes, depending on what they wanted) with some of the money that Coulson had saved up for just this occasion; while Jemma and Bobbie went out together to buy dresses. Skye, Coulson, and May had a little mission to complete before they would be able to get their clothes for the party; they were going to deal with Skye's father.

Hunter, Fitz, Trip, and Mack got done quickly with their fittings and came down a floor to watch Bobbi and Jemma try on dresses; Bobbi and Jemma laughed when the guys set themselves up in the dress viewing area waiting for them to try on dresses.

"So do you have any idea what kind of dress you want?" Bobbi asked Jemma, who seemed a little preoccupied, as she picked a dress off the rack to look at.

"Hmm? Oh, I have no idea. I don't wear dresses often." Jemma said as she continued to look through the dresses.

"Here try this one on." Bobbi said as she pulled a beautiful strapless black dress with a silver corset that had a slit up to Jemma's mid-thigh off of the rack that was Jemma's size and handed it to her.

"You think this will look okay?" Jemma said worried.

"Jemma it will look great on you, go try it on and come back out we'll give you an idea if it's good or not." Trip said as he came over to see if the girls had picked anything out.

Jemma nodded and then headed in the direction of the changing room, as Bobbi continued to look for the right dress; Hunter, Trip, and Mack continued to give suggestions to Bobbi while Fitz just watched until Jemma exited the changing room.

"Does this look alright?" Jemma said worried that she didn't look good in the dress as she turned to look in the mirror.

"Wow." Hunter said after he turned to see Jemma, who had turned around to see their reactions.

"You look beautiful." Mack said as he moved over to see her fully.

"This dress with your hair curled and half up, half down would look amazing Jemma." Bobbi said as she came over to pull Jemma's hair back into a bun.

"Yeah." Fitz agreed with Mack, Hunter, and Bobbi.

"You really think so?" Jemma said not fully believing them.

"Jemma, you look amazing. The dress looks wonderful on you girl." Trip said hoping if Jemma heard it from everybody it would help her believe it. "She'd love it." Trip whispered once he got close enough to her that only she and Bobbi would hear him, Jemma quickly looked him in the eyes and then glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Well then I don't have to keep searching. Now I can help you Bobbi."

"I think I've got the right dress too. Let me try it on real quick and then we can go get what Coulson wanted us to pick up." Bobbi said as she went to try the dress on.

Back at the base, Skye, May, and Coulson were talking with Skye's father, 'The Doctor'; May had just finished handcuffing him to the table when Skye joined her and Coulson on one side of the table. They had been holding him ever since Ward had taken Skye to meet him, Ward had disappeared after that, but he still left them presents of Hydra agents ever once in a while. May and Skye took the chairs while Coulson stood next to Skye; he and May had talked about if these sessions were helping either Skye or her father, but they decided to give it a chance.

"What are we talking about this time?" 'The Doctor' asked.

"I want to know if you still think Coulson is still an enemy of yours, if you still want to kill members of my team." Skye said wanting her father to not want to kill her family.

"I understand that they care about you and you care about them; so no I no longer want to kill anyone on the team. I have watched you with them; they take good care of you, especially the Doctor."

"She has a name. They all have names."

"Yes, but I don't talk to them, so I do not call them by name."

"I know that you know her name."

"I do. Doctor Jemma Simmons. I don't understand why she means so much to you."

"She's saved my life several times, so be glad I have someone like her. Why do you think I'm still talking to you? She told me to talk to you, to get answers that I have wanted for the longest time; she is the reason that you and I have these conversations."

"I didn't know that."

"We're here for support and if we weren't here Jemma would be." Coulson said from his spot next to Skye.

"I would like to meet her official one day." 'The Doctor' said.

"The only way that I'd let that happen is if I know that you no longer want to hurt my team." Skye said not wanting to put Jemma in any danger.

"I don't want to hurt them and one day you'll believe me."

"Maybe one day. We should get going we have to set up."

"All right." May said as she stood, followed by Skye.

"Goodbye until next time." 'The Doctor' said as he too stood and moved back to his cot.

Skye, May, and Coulson then left the room and headed to one of the vehicles in the garage so that they could go pick up their dresses and suit, along with some of the other supplies for the party. May and Skye were dropped off at a dress shop that they found, while Coulson headed to one of the local suit shops to find a better suit for the occasion.

The rest of the team had finished up with their shopping and getting supplies and were headed back to the base; Bobbi had told the guys that she and Jemma would catch up with them at the base and went off in a smaller car they had also taken to shop. They stopped off at a café to get something to eat and chat a bit before they had to report back to the base to help set things up before the party.

"So what was that comment that Trip made that made you blush so much?" Bobbi said once she and Jemma were seated in the corner of the café.

"What?" Jemma said nearly choking on her tea.

"She'd love it?"

"Oh that, it's nothing."

"Jemma you and I both know that you're a terrible liar."

"You can't tell anyone."

"You know me."

"He made that comment because I have a little crush on Skye."

"It's not very little."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Jemma you're eyes light up when she walks into a room and you tend to blush every time she gives you a compliment or looks at you with that goofy grin she can make. Plus you always do the 'bad girl shenanigans' she gets into."

"I do not."

"Yes you do and it's adorable. Are you ever going to tell her?"

"I don't know, maybe, there has never been a good time to tell her."

"Jemma there doesn't need to be a good time to tell her, trust me tell her before it's too late. You know as well as I do how dangerous our job is."

Jemma nodded in agreement, then turned her attention back to the food in front of her, while Bobbi did the same; she thought about what Bobbi said and she understood just how right she was. Their jobs were dangerous and she didn't want anything to happen to either of them without letting Skye know exactly what she meant to her.

"By the way she'll totally love the dress and you." Bobbi said pulling Jemma from her thoughts.

"I hope so." Jemma said as she continued to eat.

Later that night, before she went to the party Skye went to see if Jemma was ready and offered to walk down with her, but Jemma told her she wasn't ready just yet and would meet her there. So Skye went down to the garage where they had set everything up and were playing a little bit of music; Hunter and Trip were arguing about who had the best bands, while Fitz and Mack were talking about one of the gadgets they were working on together.

'I wonder where Bobbi is? What's taking Jemma so long?' Skye thought to herself as she stood near the bar looking around the room and then she spotted something black and silver out of the corner of her eye and looked to the door where everyone was entering. Skye looked toward Jemma and then started to look at what Jemma was wearing, a beautiful black dress that came down to the floor, had a slit that came up to mid-thigh, and the silver corset that looked amazing on Jemma. Skye then noticed Jemma's hair; it was curled more than usually and was pulled half up and half down, which came down the side of her neck and then to her shoulders and down the start of her back. It was like she forgot to breathe and was only reminded by the clearing of a throat that was next to her.

"You might want to breathe Skye." Trip said with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Trip." Skye said as she took a drink of her champagne.

"I told her you'd like the dress."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Well I suggested it. I didn't tell her anything else."

"Good."

"She was happy about that though."

"Really?"

"Well she blushed, so I'd say it's a point on your side. Go on go see her; I know that you've been waiting for me to shut up." Trip said and then nudged Skye in that direction.

Skye took that opportunity to grab another glass of champagne and then walked over to where Jemma had sat down; she couldn't believe that Jemma would blush at the comment that Trip had made, but a part of her was hoping that it was a good sign for her.

"Here." Skye said as she sat down next to Jemma and handed her the champagne.

"Hello Skye. You look really nice in your shirt and dress pants. I know that you don't like dresses." Jemma said with a smile.

"Thanks. I still hate those things on me at least, you look beautiful though."

"Thank you."

Jemma smiled and took a sip of her champagne, she was hoping Skye would like her dress and the reaction she was getting from her only made her happier. Skye was continuously looking Jemma up and down, she couldn't believe how beautiful Jemma looked in that dress and just how much she wanted to see Jemma without the dress on.

"Are you alright Skye?" Jemma said pulling Skye out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Skye said as she looked away from Skye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm great. Would you like to dance?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I know that no one else is, but someone should dance with you. You're too beautiful to not dance." Skye said without thinking.

Jemma blushed at the comment and then said, "I'd love to dance."

Skye stood up and held out a hand for Jemma, who took it and stood up, they moved to an open area where the sound system was set up in case anyone wanted to dance. Skye put on a song that reminded her of when she first saw Jemma enter the room; she hoped this would let Jemma know just what she felt and hopefully she felt the same.

When the music started Skye put one of her arms around Jemma's waist and the other took one of Jemma's hands, Jemma held on to Skye's hand and put her hand other on Skye's shoulder; Skye started the slow rocking motion of dancing and Jemma followed. Skye pulled Jemma close so that there was little to no space between them, looking Jemma in the eyes hoping that she'd listen to the song and would feel the same way.

After a few seconds of dancing Skye looked Jemma in the eyes and saw the moment that she realized what the song was saying; she held her breathe as Jemma pulled her closer so that both arms were around her neck. Skye moved her arms to encircle Jemma's waist pulling her closer too; Skye hoped she was reading the signals right and when Jemma's eyes flickered to her lips she knew that she had and leaned in for a kiss.

It was like the world stood still and the two of them were in a world of their own; Jemma's kiss was sweet and gentle, Skye's on the other hand was a little more demanding, but she pulled away shortly after it started. Skye couldn't keep the grin off her face when she pulled back to see Jemma smiling too; though Jemma's was a little like a pout, because it was so short.

"In case you didn't hear it in the song. I'm in love with you." Skye said.

"I love you too." Jemma said as she pulled Skye in for another kiss.


End file.
